


more than just a feeling

by nightingalehall



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, No reylo, POV Finn (Star Wars), Post-TRoS, Spoilers, Stormpilot, general dameron & general dameron, retconning all reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalehall/pseuds/nightingalehall
Summary: “You got something better to do?”Poe stops, stares at Finn for a long, unreadable moment. “No,” he says finally. “If it’s what you want, then it’s what I want. We’re together on this.”When Poe reaches out, half-questioning, Finn takes his hand. It’s as familiar as breathing.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 682





	more than just a feeling

After they seperate, Finn holds Rey’s face close. The way he touches her is reverent, like she’s going to shatter, though Finn knows better than anyone that Rey is unbreakable. 

“How was it?” Finn asks quietly. Poe throws an arm around Rey’s shoulder, shielding her from the rest of the world. “Are you hurt?” 

Rey sucks in a sharp breath. “No. Not… Kylo didn’t hurt me. He saved my life.” 

_"Really?"_

Rey turns away. “I was dead. For a moment, Palpatine had fully killed me. Kylo used his life force to save mine — like the thing I did with the serpent. I remember _being_ _dead_. There were Jedi Masters all around me, staring down at me. But when I woke up, Kylo was lying there instead.” 

Finn fights down the urge to pull her even closer. _ Dead? _The thought of Rey, sprawled out, glassy-eyed — he doesn’t know if he would be able to live without her. She’s so solid in his arms, he can’t imagine anything otherwise. 

“It’s the absolute least he could have done,” Poe says, his eyes fiery. “After Han and General Organa…”. 

Rey nods firmly. “I know. I don’t know if I can ever forgive him for everything. For anything. But he did save my life in the end, and I wish I got to thank him for that.”

“You saved the galaxy. Anyone would’ve given their life for you. You’re a hero, Rey.” Poe says everything with such finality, and Finn envies his confidence. Poe has always been unshakable. 

But at the end of it all, they’re here together. It’s just the three of them, like it’s always been, and they’re alive and laughing and loved. 

** 

It’s extremely soon afterwards that Rey leaves. It’s what she’s always wanted, she explains. She knows her lineage, now, but she still doesn’t really know anything about herself. 

“I spent my whole life on Jakku, and then I went to war,” Rey says, laughing. “I want to explore. I want to see more festivals, more children. Want to figure out if I like rain.” 

Before she boards the Falcon, Finn pulls her aside. His hand rests lightly on her arm, and Rey puts her hand on his chest in return. The always move like this now, circling around each other. Two stars, dependent on each other’s gravitational force. 

“I wanted to tell you something earlier.” 

Rey doesn’t respond — she just looks at him with huge eyes. Patient. 

“I... ever since I met you, I think I’ve been feeling the Force. It’s like you woke something up in me. I could tell when you… died. I just didn’t think I wanted to believe it until you told me.” 

Rey raises an eyebrow. “I think I knew that.”

“You did?” 

“Once you can feel the Force, you can kind of feel it move around people. Inside people. Maybe that’s why we’ve always been connected.” 

It’s a pretty explanation, and it’s one that Finn wants to believe. It’s like they were meant to meet. It’s just a feeling. 

As Finn hands Rey her last bag, Rey pauses. “You know, if you ever want to be trained… not that I’m a Master, or anything, but I think I could help —” 

Finn cuts her off in one swift motion. He pulls her in so tightly, he’s sure he crushes the air out of her. 

“I’d love that.” 

** 

It’s only a week after the First Order falls that Finn goes to Poe with a new mission. He hasn’t stopped thinking about Jannah since she’s gone home. He thinks about writing her every day, though he’s sure that she’s had enough stormtrooper talk in her lifetime. 

“I want to save the stormtroopers,” he says to Poe. 

Poe looks up from his meal, raises his eyebrow. “You know that we won, right?” 

“Yeah, but,” and Finn searches for the words that can capture his anxiety. “Systems don’t just fall apart when things end. The stormtrooper program was something that stole kids. I still don’t remember my parents. Or my home… not even my planet. If I didn’t have the Resistance — didn’t have you or Rey — I don’t know who I’d become. I don’t think I’d be someone that I like.” 

Poe nods slowly. “So you want us to adopt all of them?” 

“Not necessarily. But if we could get them off of whatever planet they’re still stationed on. Get them some new jobs. A new life.” 

Poe laughs, and he glows with warmth. “You’ve always been such an optimist, bud.” 

“Someone’s gotta do it, General Dameron.” 

“It’ll take a lot of work. A lot of manpower.” 

“You got something better to do?” 

Poe stops, stares at Finn for a long, unreadable moment. “No,” he says finally. “If it’s what you want, then it’s what I want. We’re together on this.” 

When Poe reaches out, half-questioning, Finn takes his hand. It’s as familiar as breathing. 

** 

Jannah talks to them every day, now. As a stormtrooper, Finn has only seen holo projections in passing. Now, as Jannah’s face fills the screen, Finn reminisces on how far he’s come. 

_ General _, he thinks. He has a title, but still no family name. It hurts less than it probably should. 

“So your goal isn’t recruitment,” Jannah says. She sounds skeptical. “Isn’t joining the Resistance a typical way to go?” 

“They can join if they want to,” Finn says. “But we’re not in a war anymore, and I think stormtroopers have had enough recruitment for a lifetime. We’re not offering the Resistance as the only way out. I just want them to know that they have other options.” 

Jannah nods slowly. “I know soldiers who’ve gotten poached by First Order warlords. Probably some smugglers, some spice runners.” 

Next to him, Poe bristles quietly. Finn makes a note to ask about it later. 

“Right,” Finn continues. “If we get to them before warlords, we can set them straight. Give them jobs, money. Shelter in the Resistance, if they want it.” 

As Jannah takes a moment to think, Finn looks to Poe to make sure it’s going alright. With a start, Finn finds that Poe is looking at him already. Poe’s face is filled with an emotion that is incredibly, overwhelmingly soft. 

“I like it,” Jannah says. “It’s not something I ever would’ve thought about, but I like it a lot.”

“I’m just trying to do the right thing.” 

Jannah ends the call with a smile and a promise to be in contact. When Finn stands up, turns to Poe with an urge to celebrate, Poe stops him in his tracks. 

“You’re amazing,” Poe says. His voice is light, unreadable. 

“_ You’re _ amazing,” Finn says. He feels unstoppable. _ This _ is what it’s all been leading up to. Finn knows it now. Meeting Poe, meeting Rey, stopping the First Order, the Force… he was always meant to be a leader. 

Finn thinks he could die happy if he could save even one stormtrooper life. When he tells Poe this much, Poe laughs for a full minute before he stops. 

“Goddamn it, kid. You saved the Resistance and you just keep going,” Poe says, smiling. “You keep me young.” 

Finn snorts and elbows Poe in the side. “Old man.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll be the death of me.” 

** 

The first mission doesn’t go great. Finn limps back to his X-wing, his pride slightly wounded. When he holo-calls Poe, Finn realizes that he’s never seen Poe this angry. Poe’s never sworn this much, not even in the heat of battle. 

“What was I fucking _ thinking _ , letting you go out there alone — what if you had gotten killed — what if you had gotten _ captured _ , I can think of twenty different First Order sympathizers who’d get off on killing a Resistance general, there are some fucking _ savages _ out there —” 

“I’m fine, Poe —” 

“-- and it’s not like this was ever a solo mission, I would’ve just been here at the Resistance and sitting on my ass doing absolutely fucking nothing —” 

“Poe!” 

“-- and you could have been _ DEAD!” _Poe’s voice cracks. 

_ Poe’s been crying _, Finn realizes. The holo blurs Poe’s face into a mess of blue and white lines, and Poe’s turned his face from the screen. 

“Hey, hey,” Finn says. More than ever, he wants to be at the Resistance base, holding Poe. “I’m fine. I’m still here.” 

Poe takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I can’t lose you, Finn.”

Finn cracks a smile. “Yeah. No one else would put up with you.” “Careful, co-General.” Poe grins weakly. “Kriff, Finn. You really know how to scare me.” 

Finn shrugs. “It was my fault, anyway. I didn’t even have a plan. Just walked in and introduced myself as a big deal in the Resistance.” 

Poe groans. “That’s the worst thing you could’ve said.” 

“I know that now! Lesson learned. Next time, I’ll start with a bribe of food and shelter.” 

Poe settles back into his chair. “That’s enough. Next time, I’ll be there with you.” 

“Sounds good to me.” The exhaustion of the day finally hits Finn, and it’s all he can do to sit down. “I’m coming home now.”

_ Home _. No modifiers, no unanswered questions. Finn is going home. 

“I love you,” Poe says, and he disconnects. 

** 

That night, Finn dreams of Rey. He knows it’s real, because when Rey sees the bandage on his leg, she punches him on the shoulder. 

“You _ idiot!” _She shrieks. Never mind that it’s the first time they’ve spoken in weeks — she grins, throws her arms around Finn, and they topple to the ground in a mess of laughter. 

When they pull themselves together, Finn tells Rey about his plan to save the stormtroopers. When he’s finished, Rey looks at him with so much pride, Finn flushes. 

“That’s absolutely incredible,” Rey says. “It’s what you were meant to do.” 

“I think so, too.” 

She squeezes his arm, and Finn leans against her shoulder. After Rey died, the Force seems to draw them together like magnets. Like they have to prove to each other that they’re breathing, alive, here. 

Finn takes a second to pause, and looks up into their surroundings. He’s sitting in the sand, and though he can’t feel the heat, he knows that the desert they’re in must be unbearably hot. In the distance, he sees two suns: one orange and one yellow, both as bright as disks of candy. 

“Where are we?” 

Rey smiles, pleased. “Tatooine. I’m not actually here anymore, but I dream this place a lot. I haven’t had enough desert in my life, I suppose.” 

“Where Luke Skywalker grew up?” 

“Yes. It’s especially strong here. Don’t you feel it?” 

Finn doesn’t have to ask what _ it _ is. He can feel the Force coalescing around them, filling out this dream like overflowing water. Right now, he can feel the Force glow inside the both of them, keeping them tethered. Wind ripples across the desert sand, and if Finn listens hard enough, he knows he will hear secrets that had been buried below. 

“It’s… soothing, almost. Like it’s where I’m supposed to be.” 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Rey says. Her eyes are shining. 

** 

The next morning, when Poe boards his X-wing silently, Finn knows that something is wrong. Poe never gets on his ship without a stern, quick talking-to to BB-8. He never ignores the mechanics or the handlers. And _ most _importantly, Finn decides, Poe never skips a morning conversation with Finn. 

Poe’s never ignored Finn before, so Finn doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. On the way to their target planet, Finn tries to broach the conversation, but Poe replies in one-word answers. 

Maridun is a beautiful planet, all long grasses and clear skies. The remaining stormtroopers there are still standing — their armor is worn and dirty, but their helmets are still on. They’re standing in the open, weapons at their hips. They seem to be in a state of in-between: not taking any orders, but not ready to relinquish their blasters. Lost. 

Poe approaches them with his arms raised. Clearly, this is not the first time he’s walked up to a group of soldiers with nothing but a smile and a plan. Finn copies him. 

“We’re not here to fight,” Poe says. His voice echoes across the plains. The stormtroopers look at each other uneasily. 

“The First Order is gone,” Finn says, helpfully. 

“Of course we know that,” a stormtrooper snaps. Her voice is stringent. “We haven’t gotten any word from them in weeks.” 

“We’re here to help,” Poe says. He smiles prettily. “We’re part of the Resistance. Finn, here, was a former stormtrooper, just like you guys, and —” 

“Enough,” a stormtrooper shouts. He picks up his blaster, aims it at Poe. The rest of the stormtroopers quickly follow suit, a lesson in conformity. “How do we know that this isn’t some sort of sick trap? A way to test our loyalty?” 

“Wait,” Finn says, starting to panic. “Wait!” His voice is hoarse. Finn quickly clears his throat. He notices that his arms, still behind his head, are starting to shake. 

“Have you ever… have you ever just had this _ feeling? _” Finn is starting to babble. “Like when you’re out in the field, and you’ve spent all day rounding out a village, and then your captain tells you to shoot. And you just… have this feeling? And you know — you know, deep down inside — that if you killed even one person, you’d never forgive yourself?” 

“No,” one of the stormtroopers says. “If I did, I wouldn’t be here.” He lifts his blaster, readies his aim. In the corner of his eye, Finn sees Poe reach his hand towards his hip. 

“Stop.” 

It’s the female stormtrooper, the one with the high voice. She throws her blaster on the ground, and she takes off her helmet. All her hair has been shorn off, but her eyes are still bright. Her cheeks are hollow, probably from the abrupt lack of First Order rations. 

“I know what you’re talking about.” She shoots a sharp look at her companions, who slowly lower their weapons. It’s clear that she’s still the squad leader, even though First Order rankings have fallen into disuse. 

“I’m not going to lie — I’ve killed. A lot. But I can’t say that I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She takes a deep breath. “Sometimes, there’s this feeling inside of me … like I’m a part of something bigger. Like I’m connected to the galaxy, and that this _ feeling _inside of me is just dying to burst out. I didn’t think anyone felt the same way.” 

Finn breathes. Relief has never felt so good. “Yes. Yes. Exactly.” 

Poe continues for him. “Life doesn’t have to be this way anymore. You don’t have to be scared. We’re not even going to recruit you for the Resistance, if you don’t want to do that. But we’re here to offer you security. Jobs, money, shelter if you need it.” 

Another stormtrooper takes off his helmet. His eyes are inscrutable. “This sounds too good to be true.” 

“I know. When I escaped the First Order, the Resistance seemed like a dream. So many people, all working together. No punishments. So much laughter.” Finn takes a deep breath. “There’s so much love, guys.” 

The girl stormtrooper stares at Finn dead in the eye. “If we go with you, you’ll find places for all of us.” It’s not a question. 

“Yes,” Finn promises. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” 

Finn thinks that a pile of discarded armor and broken blaster is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, until he catches Poe looking at him again. Poe’s eyes are dark, deep, and Finn itches to hold him. 

_ Later _, he tells himself. He has some homes that he needs to find. 

Their flights back are quick — one hyperspace leap into another — but when Poe refuses to talk to him, the silence seems to stretch out forever. 

** 

Before Finn even has the chance to corner Poe, Poe finds him first. Finn is in his quarters, looking at the list of stormtroopers he’s found. 

_ Mina _ is the girl, the leader. Finn makes a note to check in with her later. It isn’t until he feels someone staring at him that Finn looks up. 

Poe is leaning in his doorway, looking down at him. Finn holds his gaze. “You’ve been staring at me a lot, you know.” 

“When I told you I loved you, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“What?” 

“After your first mission.” Poe takes a deep breath, looks away. “I told you I loved you.” 

“Hey, you hung up —” 

“But when you got back, you just pretended it didn’t happen. Just rushed off to the med bay. I thought… maybe you didn’t want… maybe I’d ruined something.”

Finn feels the world drop away from under him. “I didn’t know that — that it meant anything.” 

Finn sees love as the air he breathes. He can tell that Rey loves him from the way she smiles: from how golden she looks when they’re together. He can tell that BB-8 loves him in the loopy, insane way he rolls when he sees Finn. 

He has always known that Poe’s loved him: from the way they laugh when they’re together, the way they always know what the other’s thinking. The way Poe stares at him. 

Poe’s looking at him strangely. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean… there’s love everywhere. I thought you loved everyone. The Resistance, I guess. I don’t —” 

And suddenly, Finn is pressed against the wall, Poe’s hand fisted in his collar. The way Poe kisses is nothing like the way he pilots, or commands, or speaks. Poe kisses softly, gently, like Finn is the most precious thing in the world. Warmth spreads through Finn’s body like a seed taking root. 

After a moment of shock, Finn tilts his head, kisses Poe deeper. The world blurs around them. He rests his hands on Poe’s chest. Poe’s heart beats like it’s chasing something out of lightspeed. 

When they break apart, Finn pulls Poe close, resting their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Finn says. Poe’s grinning so hard, he can’t stop, even when he kisses Finn again. 

** 

Finn waits until Rey gets back to the base to tell her. They spend all their nights talking about stupid things, about things Rey has seen. Most of the time, Rey just shows him. Tonight, they’re in a field of wildflowers. Rey looks younger than she’s ever been, and Finn takes his time, tucking pink and white buds behind her ears. 

When Rey sees Finn, she throws her arms around him. She smells like sunshine, like rainwater, like pollen. When she presses a crown of dried flowers into his hand, his heart swells. He’s so happy to see this soft side of Rey — a child that springs free when she’s allowed to. 

He tells her the story with Poe at his side. Finn’s never seen Poe more animated — he waves his hands around, laughs, pulls the both of them close. 

“I didn’t think he’d ever get it,” Poe says. He looks at Finn, beaming. Poe’s eyes are so kind. 

“Oblivious? Yeah, that sounds like Finn,” Rey says. She smiles softly, and squeezes their hands. “The two of you together… it’s a beautiful thing. Don’t you feel it, Finn?” 

And Finn knows exactly what she’s talking about. Something inside Finn — something that meshes between love and affection and the Forces — it swirls around him, around _ them _. When Finn brushes against Poe, he feels nothing but warmth. Safety. It’s more than just a feeling. 

** 

**EPILOGUE**

In retrospect, Finn can’t believe it takes so long to happen. It’s after Finn and Poe have been well-established among the remaining stormtroopers — so well-known that people are seeking _ them _out. Sometimes they come in groups, and often with leaders. 

The stormtrooper that leads the newest group is tiny, fearless. The way she speaks endears her to Finn immediately. 

“Thank you for this opportunity, General Dameron,” she says. Even though Poe’s welcomed hundreds of stormtroopers at this point, his eyes still light up. She turns to Finn, “And you too, General…”. 

Finn feels a slight wave of irritation wash over him. He hasn’t really thought about this, and honestly, he’s had more important things — 

“Dameron,” Poe says. He shoots Finn a glance, almost as if he’s nervous. Finn doesn’t understand. Maybe Poe is introducing himself again? But then… 

“General… Dameron and Dameron?” The girl asks. “Doesn’t it get confusing?” 

_ Oh _. And it hits Finn like a wave. The warmth wells up in him, almost unbearable. He can’t help but smile, and he grabs Poe’s hand like a lifeline. He suppresses the urge to kiss Poe, right there, in front of all the ex-soldiers. 

“No,” Finn says. “I’m General Dameron. That’s how it’s always been.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can you BELIEVE that finn and poe are husbands and co-generals? and that rey killed kylo with her bare hands? TROS went great guys.


End file.
